


Kalopsia

by PinUpPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Imaginary Friends, M/M, More platonic than anything at this point in time, aged down, uncertain future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinUpPaladin/pseuds/PinUpPaladin
Summary: Short n sweet one-shot that goes off of an imaginary friend prompt.
Relationships: Keith/Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Kalopsia

A gusty sigh was heard as a small pale hand passed through the proffered sweet laying comfortably in a tan palm. The only thing the ghostly pale hand was able to grasp were the sun-kissed fingers the other child had stretched out to meet the others in a sympathetic hold after the mishap. A light squeeze later, the candy disappeared from view, swallowed by the tiny hand of the little boy who had wanted to share.

"Sorry, Keef."

Deep blue ocean eyes peeked through dusty brown eyelashes, apologetic in their glance. He sniffed lightly, not understanding why his friend wasn't able to touch anything. Anything but him. Toys were a no-no. Keith's hands would just pass through, he could easily walk through the item, whatever it might be. After having learned that, he had refused to touch his toys whenever Keith was around.

So it hasn't come as much of a surprise when the next time they played, Lance had fancied himself a sweet as a little snack, so he had gone downstairs to sneak one. An extra piece was tucked safely under his favorite blue cotton shirt, safe while he made his retreat. His mother had watched him go with a curious smile, even gone as far as to lightly question him on his good mood as he had made his way up the creaky stairs towards his room. And now he had seen how that had gone.

"It's okay, Lance."

The reassurance was spoken softly and without any real sadness, perhaps with just the faintest hint of annoyance. Lance, despite knowing his friend wasn't really upset, frowned, knowing that all this shouldn't be happening. Keith should've easily plucked the sweet out of his hand, and promptly shoved it in his mouth. Just like any other kid his age who was offered candy. A frustrated huff made its way out of Lance's mouth, his eyes in danger of letting tears slip past plump cheeks.

As the first choked gasp escaped Lance's mouth, Keith stared with wide eyes, surprised at how his predicament could upset Lance so. Shouldn't Keith be the one crying tears of frustration? It didn't matter much at this point, Keith latched on tightly to his sniffling friend, tremors running through Lance's small frame — causing Keith to shiver in turn.

Slightly grubby hands fisted a handful of mullet, hiccups disappearing into Keith's neck as Lance buried his face there, hoping to muffle his wails. They stood there for several long minutes, Keith forcing himself still as he wanted to fidget but didn't dare in case he upset the still trembling brunette in his arms. All he could do as he waited for his friend to calm down was to awkwardly pat his back repeatedly and refrain from ever mentioning Lance's weak moment again. He doubted his friend would appreciate it.

A hoarse voice rang out, startlingly close, the warm breath belonging to the owner tickling the fine hairs on Keith's neck.

"Hey Keef?"

Keith made sure to keep his tone friendly and voice soft. "Yes, Lance?"

Lance cleared his throat anxiously, his grip on Keith's hair growing almost painful. Keith struggled to keep his wince under wraps.

"You're real, aren't you?" At this, Lance grew the courage to raise his head from his hiding spot and bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling as he gazed imploringly into the amethyst eyes of his favorite playmate.

Keith felt tears well up, how could his friend doubt his existence? That made Keith doubt himself and brought on a whole other slew of emotions he didn't even know he could feel so strongly.

He aimed for a brave smile but felt his lips waver.

"Yes, Lance. I'm real." Violet eyes shimmered with emotion, emotions which were rapidly blinked away.

"I'm real." The desperate voice insisted.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join our Voltron server, I'll drop the disboard link here: [Link to our server on disboard so you can join from there uwu](https://disboard.org/server/483447917437255702)


End file.
